She's A Keeper
by AVeryMerryUnbirthdayToMe
Summary: Tony never really ventured into the basement of the Stark manor house before, so he gets a surprise when a certain brown eyed 1940's woman walks out of it. After all, Peggy Carter was always achieving the impossible.


_Authors note: Hello! I don't know what else to say? I don't own anything! Byeeee ;)_

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**Good luck & Science**

"No."

Peggy' s confidence didn't waver at Howard Stark' s adamant refusal. She raised a perfectly arched eyebrow, and shot him a look that said: "_I swear to God, if you don't do this one thing for me!"_. However, as usual he remained completely opposed to the idea.

"I said no, Peggy."

Really, Howard understood what she was going through, behind her tough exterior. He studied her deep brown eyes, trying to ignore the look upon her face. Someone had once told him that eyes could reveal what a person was truly feeling. The brown eyes that were once warm, had turned to ice.

"Howard! You're a genius," Peggy stated,"and I have complete faith in you. Please, do this for me... for Steve."

Steve. He sighed. This was ridiculous, crazy and downright insane... but Peggy wouldn't let it go. He had a feeling that she would _never_ let it go. He ran his hands through his hair in desperation.

"Cryonics is only a theory, Peggy. I can't be certain that it works, and I'm not going to take that risk."

"_I'm_ going to take that risk. You said it yourself, the probability that Steve is in suspended animation is over 50% likely-"

"- but I'm not certain!"

"But there's still a chance! And I'm not leaving until you agree to help me, Howard."

It was the absolute determination that caught him off guard. The petite woman had never looked so determined about anything in her life, as she did at that moment. He wouldn't doubt her; she might even shoot him if he refused.

His last ounce of refusal slowly giving away, he was sure that he was going to regret this. Howard stood up, and wiped his forever unclean hands on his trouser leg (which reminded him to give Carter a small lecture on 'Never interrupt work!"). Faced with the harsh reality that he could possibly be sending another close friend to their death, he looked at Peggy stood before him, and held out his hand.

"We are essentially going to freeze you until they find Steve," he put it as plainly as he could,"Who, if my theory of Cryonics is correct, will be in a similar state to you. Are you sure you're up for this?"

"I have nothing to lose."

Howard felt a pang of sadness, a realised why Peggy was so determined.

_She really did have nothing left to lose._

"Okay, let's do this." He shook her hand, and the pair exchanged small smiles; one out of hope, and the other out of fear. It was a deal.

* * *

"There should be someone to release you on the other side," Howard adjusted several pieces here and there, but Peggy _really_ wasn't paying attention," but just in case, it will automatically release in... 2014."

It seemed so far away. 2014. Peggy could almost picture flying cars, and found it slightly amusing. No doubt that Howard would be the one to invent those. And she could picture Steve. It almost made her was to throw up in anticipation and/or anxiety (she wasn't really sure which, for she hadn't been sure of pretty much anything recently).

It was almost as though Howard could read her mind... or just see her pale green tinted face.

"Don't puke!" He laughed, but it was all too surreal for her. She nodded, keeping her mouth firmly clamped, she nodded with a grim smile upon her face.

With another wary glance at the machine, time was soon upon them. Peggy laid down, smoothing her uniform skirt. If she did die in this, it was far nobler to do it in uniform she believed. Touching the medallions pinned to her chest as though they were a good luck charm, she rested her head, and decided that the machine had ironically not been built for comfort.

All Peggy could see was the light above her, as Howard was still muttering some science thing that she honestly didn't understand. She realised that she would probably never hear his science mumbo jumbo again, and it brought a lump to her throat.

"Howard?" His face blocked the light as the pair faced for the last time, "if you ever do have a son, I hope he's as smart as you."

He gave her a mildly confused look.

"What I mean is, I'm going to need _someone_ to prattle on about science to me in the future, considering you might not be there."

Howard smiled softly,"you never understand what I'm saying anyway."

"Oh, but I like to think I do, a tiny bit." Peggy closed her eyes, "I guess this is goodbye."

A lump rose to his throat, and he surprisingly still managed to choke out a goodbye, "I guess it is. Margaret Carter, it's been a pleasure. Now do as you always do. Go and do the impossible."

It was the final thing Peggy was to hear, before a state of unconsciousness claimed her.


End file.
